Adieu
by Aqualyne
Summary: Dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite Harry laisse un dernier message pour les seules personnes auxquelles il tient. Celles qui comptent vraiment. Un petit one-shot sans aucune prétention.


Adieu

La forêt interdite de Poudlard n' était que silence. En son sein Harry Potter venait d' avoir une discussion avec toutes les personnes qui lui était chères et qui étaient mortes grâce à la pierre de résurrection. Il retint difficilement un soupir. Tout ce en quoi il croyait n' avait jamais été rien d' autre que des mensonges. Ses amis n' avaient que peu d' intérêt pour qui il était, son mentor voulait juste qu' il meurt comme le monde sorcier et sa famille ne l' était pas.

Dans les ténèbres de la forêt il conjura son patronus. De sa baguette sortit non pas un cerf comme il en avait l' habitude mais un oiseau dont la queue était très longue et qu' il n' arrivait pas à reconnaître. Il haussa les épaules et chuchota pendant de longues minutes à l' oreille du patronus avant de le laisser s' en aller.

Bientôt la lumière de l' animal disparut et Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il scruta les arbres d' un œil fatigué avant de se diriger dans une certaine direction : celle de sa mort. Alors qu' il marchait il réfléchit à ce qu' il laissait derrière lui et fut bientôt certain de n' avoir qu' un seul regret. Une seule chose qu' il aurait vraiment voulu faire mais qui n' arriverait jamais.

Lorsqu' il arriva en vu d' une clairière il s' arrêta. Il pouvait sentir la présence des mangemorts et de Voldemort à quelques mètres de lui. Le plus silencieusement possible il sortit un objet courbé et acéré de sa poche et se concentra dessus. L' objet s' éleva de quelques centimètres avant de monter plus haut encore et encore jusqu' à dépasser la cime des arbres. Une fois certain de toujours parfaitement contrôler l' objet il s' avança vers la seule destination qu' il lui restait et qu' il acceptait lassé et reconnaissant : la mort.

Dans la cour de Poudlard Neville Londubat laissa ses émotions le submerger alors que le patronus inconnu terminait son message et s' évaporait. Lorsqu' il se rendit compte de ce fait il chercha désespérément à attraper les volutes d' argent qui s' évanouissaient dans l' air. Il finit par se rendre compte de l' inutilité de son action et se tourna vers Kingsley Shacklebolt qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Dit King. Commença-t-il d' une voix tremblante. Est-ce que jeter un avada kedavra sur Voldemort sera passible d' un peine à Azkaban ?

L' homme fut surpris par la question mais répondit tout de même.

-Pour n' importe qui d' autre oui mais on parle de Voldemort là. Je ne pense pas que ça pose le moindre problème. Au pire tout le monde témoignera pour toi et tu auras des circonstances atténuantes. Mais tu n' envisage pas de lancer ce sort n' est-ce pas ?

Neville ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder le ciel alors que derrière lui résonnaient les pleurs de la famille Weasley. Leur fils, Percy, était mort en protégeant son frère Fred d' un sortilège de mort. Il finit par sortir sur la terrasse malgré tout ce que cela avait de dangereux pour s' accouder à la rambarde à côté d' une jeune fille aux cheveux si blonds qu' ils semblaient blancs.

-Tu le savais ? Souffla-t-il en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

-Je pense que je l' ai toujours su. Des larmes commencèrent à briller dans ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m' en rends compte que lorsqu' il est trop tard ?

Neville ne dit rien. C' était inutile. À la place il se contenta de serrer plus fort la main de Luna. Malgré la chaleur ambiante il avait froid. Il savait qu' elle aussi mais surtout il savait que ce froid serait toujours là. Parce que cette nuit il venait de perdre plus qu' il ne l' aurait jamais imaginé.

Plusieurs mois s' étaient écoulés depuis que Neville avait tué Voldemort. Cela avait été ridiculement facile puisqu' Harry avait sacrifié sa vie pour détruire les derniers horcruxes. Malgré le peu de temps qui s' était écoulé tout le monde avait oublié le sacrifice d' Harry Potter pour célébrer Neville comme le véritable héros de cette guerre. Le brun en était malade et depuis plusieurs jours avait commencé à planifier un déménagement chez les moldus avec Luna qui en avait été enchantée.

Elle aussi avait du mal à avaler la pilule au sujet de l' enterrement d' Harry. Elle et Neville avaient été les seules personnes à venir voir le corps d' Harry se dissoudre en plusieurs milliers de particules bleutés qui s' étaient répandus partout pour rejoindre les flux de magie parcourant le sol de la planète. Dans un moment de folie passager Luna avait sorti un petit flacon de verre et avait piégé plusieurs de ces particules à l' intérieur. Depuis ce flacon bardé de sortilèges protecteurs ne quittait plus son cou.

Neville regardait ses enfants jouer. Jamais il n' aurait pu être plus heureux que le jour de la naissance de son petit Hadrian et de sa petite Pandore. Et c' était pour eux qu' il avait décidé d' avancer.

Il y avait maintenant un an, avec Luna, il s' était rendu au cœur de l' endroit préféré d' Harry pour relâcher les petites particules de sa magie qui n' avaient pas quitté Luna depuis la disparition de son corps. Aucuns d' entre eux n' avaient cherché à cacher ses larmes et ensembles ils avaient enfin fait leur deuil. Il avait fini de pleurer ce frère qu' il n' aurait jamais l' occasion de connaître et Luna avait fini de pleurer cette âme sœur dont elle avait été privée.

Alors qu' il se dirigeait vers sa famille Neville vit un Quetzal traverser le ciel. L' oiseau dessina un cercle au-dessus de lui avant de piailler un instant et de repartir. Un large sourire prit place sur le visage de Neville.

-Tu es enfin libre Harry.


End file.
